power_rangers_fanon_wiki_2fandomcom-20200214-history
Chapter One/Meeting the team
Episode 1x01: Be Supersonic At the High School after summer vacation everyone is walking to the building including four teens Duncan, Samantha, Stacy, and Benny are all happy to see each other again after summer vacation. "Hey guys what's up?" Duncan says as he looks at his friends. He high fives Benny who has had a better life since he was last seen by his new friends. "Nothing much just got done with seeing my grandparents, and now ready to finish up high school and help other people who've lost their parents," Benny says as he looks at his friends. The bell rings as they head into the school for class. In the class room the teacher looks at the students as he introduces James to the class. "Class I'd like to introduce James Hallman he's transferred from his high school in Stone Canyon, and I'd like for you all to welcome him to our school," Mr. Watson says as he looks at the class. He sat in the desk and the teacher began the class. In Space an Alien space ship is in orbit around Earth in the main chamber hall several armys of soldiers are walking to the chamber and the leader of the army bows down before their queen. "My Queen we've had a bit of a set back it was that Red Ranger that tried to defeat our warriors, but he was no match for Ax Raider he wa nearly defeated by him," General N'shar says as he looks at Queen Albinesea. Albinesea looks at her soldiers. "Press the attack make sure you have my kingdom ready for my arrival," Queen Albinesea says as she looks at her minions. General N'shar looks at her. "Yes, my Queen by your wish," General N'shar says as he looks at her and bows down to her. At the school the four friends are enjoying lunch as they see James and they get to know him when his communicator beeps and he looks at them. "I've got to go my mother is calling see ya guys laters," James says as he leaves the gang. Behind the school James activates his communicator/morpher. "It's Morphin Time, Supersonic Power," James says as he activates his morpher and he transforms into the Red Supersonic Ranger. In the city General N'shar and his soldiers are attacking the city as people are running for their lives as fires are everywhere, and then in front of the invading army Supersonic Red Ranger (James) stands in front of them and then poses. "HIYA, SUPERSONIC RED RANGER," Red Supersonic Ranger (James) says as he poses. General N'shar laughs. "Get him and make sure he's not standing," General N'shar says as he motions the soldiers to attack. The Krabbies run towards him. "Supersonic Saber," Red Supersonic Ranger (James) says as he run towards the soldiers. He swings his saber at them and strikes many of them down as he stands in front of them and then leaps into the air and then turns his saber into a blaster and fires off several red energy beams and takes several of them down, and then Ax Raider moves in and starts attacking him and gets in several hits on him with his ax and then a energy slash causing several sparks to erupt on his suit and then he falls down and tries to get up from the ground. General N'shar's hand powers up and then shoots out a purple energy beam and it causes the ground to explode sending Red Sonic Ranger (James) into the air and falls down on his back and is holding his side as he slowly gets up from the ground. "HAHAHAHA, silly Ranger you think that you can defeat us all by yourself, you're weak without a team to save you and for that your city will fall and our Queen will rule this planet forever," General N'Shar says as he's holding Red Supersonic Ranger by his shoulder and then strikes him several times causing his suit to erupt in a shower of sparks and then sends him flying as he sends out and energy beam and it makes his suit erupt in another shower of sparks as he falls down to the ground hard. "No, I am this planet's protector and I won't fall to the likes of you or your queen cause I am Red Supersonic Ranger and I will stop you and your queen," Red Supersonic Ranger (James) says as he looks at them. General and his men teleport away as James isn't happy about not defeating them. "Come on," Red Supersonic Ranger (James) says as he's not happy about defeating them.